Ace Pilot and Space Pirate: Ambushed
Chapter 5. ”All right! Deploy the Landmaster!” Peppy´s voice was heard at the Great Fox. The ship had arrived to Titania´s atmosphere, and dropped the tank to the ground. Judy was borrowing it now, and ready to take on the shield generator. “Brings back memories of how I used that to destroy a train on Macbeth”, Fox told Judy via his communicator. “Funny, I once totaled a train too”, the rabbit noted as she was approaching the location. “We´ll take the unoccupied shortcut. Katt and Otterton are taking care of the fighters, this shouldn´t be hard”, Fox told. Vixy had returned to Corneria, but the Star Fox team itself was still in action. “Good. Take care of Krystal, she needs protection”, Judy said. “No problem. My Cerinian staff isn´t just for decoration”, Krystal´s voice was heard. The Landmaster kept on firing at the incoming Venomian drones, clearing way towards the area of the generator. “I hope Nick is alright”, Judy thought. She couldn´t get her new friend out of her head at times. Still, she tried to put it aside at least during the mission. The perimeter was just ahead. Nick had entered the perimeter already, and was making fast process with his blaster. Finnick was with him too. “There are too many of them. We need them out of the way so that we can open the gate for Judy”, Nick whispered after noticing a large amount of Venomian soldiers at the gate. “I´ll distract them. Trust me”, Finnick smiled. “I hope you know what you´re doing”, Nick said. “Hey monkeys! I guess standing still and doing nothing pays off more than catching a space pirate, doesn´t it?” Finnick taunted. The soldiers ran after him, giving Nick access to the gate controls. While Finnick was taking care of the enemies, Nick managed to open the gate. “The route is clear, Judy”, he said via his own communicator. Meanwhile, Fox and his team were still in space near the planet, on a more peaceful route. The captain of the team had gotten to know Krystal very well during her stay there. Fox had taken a liking to her fast. “A shame such fascinating culture got destroyed so fast. You Cerinians seem like respectable creatures”, Fox said. “I wish I´d met you before too, Fox. Corneria always fascinated me too”, Krystal said. “Look, Fox´s temperature is rising. Is he alright?” Falco noticed ROB`s calculations. “More alright than you probably think”, Slippy smiled. Suddenly, they heard a loud boom. Two missiles had come from nowhere and damaged the Great Fox horribly. It was on a collision course with a nearby space station, which looked abandoned. “May day, may day. Collision imminent!” ROB noted. “Activate the landing gear! We can handle this!” Peppy said. As they arrived into the space station, it wasn´t abandoned at all. Venomian forces were there, ambushing the team. Fox pulled out his blaster and Krystal her staff, ready to fight. “How can we find a way out of here?” Krystal asked while beating up Venomian soldiers. “We´ll have to find an exit somewhere! There must be an escape pod here somewhere at least”, Fox said. Falco, Slippy and Peppy stayed in the ship, while Fox and Krystal went to search for escape pods. Finally, they found some at the edge of a messy hangar. One had Cerinian symbols on it. “Hmm..interesting. Is this our kind´s abandoned spacestation?” the vixen wondered, stepping inside. Suddenly, she felt like freezing as a crystal-like structure formed around her. She had been trapped! “Krystal! NO!” Fox shouted. The escape pod left the station, and was grabbed by a Venomian transport´s tractor beam. “Dang it! They got her!” the captain was devastated. Judy had finally reached the shield generator. Nick had it even easier than her, since the mechs were after her tank instead of him or Finnick. “There it is! Destroy it and open the door to Venom!” Nick told. Opening fire, Judy had the generator down in no time. “Excellent, Captain Hopps! This battle is officially a success. We can now prepare our assault on Venom!” Mrs.Otterton´s voice told her. “Wait! Krystal got captured! We can´t go there just yet!” Fox interrupted the transmission. “What happened?” Judy was worried. “Got trapped into a crystal-like escape pod. The ship that abducted her went to the direction of Venom, but a different one. Area 6!” Fox told. “Area 6? That route is a suicide!” Otterton said. “We can´t leave any of us behind. We´ll rescue our comrade and enter the planet then. Believe me, Colonel”, Judy said. “Oh…your choice. But try to come back alive”, Otterton said. “No time to lose. If the Krazoa spirit ends in the wrong hands, Andross will return”, Fox reminded. “But it´s too dangerous!” Peppy said. “I´m not leaving her to die, and you probably won´t either. Who´s with me?” Judy asked. “Aye!” Nick responded. “Aye!” Gazelle, Miyu and Fay did the same. “Aye!” the rest of the Star Fox team added too. “Good luck”, the otter ended her transmission to the team. Even though she knew of the danger, she was willing to take the hardest route. Judy didn´t know when to quit. “Fru Fru, direct the course towards Area 6. I´ll be back in my Arwing”, Judy contacted Great Fox II. Soon, she and Nick were back with the Valkyries of Corneria. After this dangerous route, they´d be finally at Venom, ready to end this once and for all. Following the original Great Fox, Great Fox II departed the planet and headed towards the dangerous zone around Venom. Some teams were not meant to be broken. A princess needed saving, and so needed a galaxy. The previous hero and the new hero, now their teams united against evil. The final battle was close at hand. Category:Ace Pilot AU Category:Star Fox crossovers Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe